


Soulmates

by OnlyForward



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Soulmate AU, ah fuck it’s probably awful, mystrade, oof i wrote this ages ago so don’t judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyForward/pseuds/OnlyForward
Summary: Sherlock has the name John written on his wrist and he is frustrated by the fact there are so many Johns. When Mike Stamford introduces them, he knows. This John is the one(With a side of Mystrade soulmates)
Relationships: John Watson/Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock/John - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	Soulmates

Sherlock glanced at his wrist once again, out of habit. The name there had been etched onto his skin since birth, the name that would haunt him forever, the name of his soulmate.

Mycroft made an annoyed face and stood up, walking over to Sherlock as he swung his umbrella, "You're thinking about him again, aren't you? You need to stop, this is getting out of hand Sherlock."

"You don't understand Mycroft, I need to find him!" 

"Sherlock, we all have the same problem! We can't all just 'find' the one when we want to. It will happen."

"What if it doesn't? What if I meet him when I'm dying? What if I meet him when he's dying?" 

"Positivity, Brother Mine."

"Do you know how many John's there are, Mycroft?" Sherlock said in exasperation.

"Greg isn't any easier, Sherlock! There could be millions of Gregs!"

"John and Greg have got it easy," Sherlock sulked, "A name like Sherlock or Mycroft is going to be obvious once they meet us."

"If you concentrate on something else, actually go out sometime, then maybe you'll find him!"

"I do go out! I solve Lestrade's cases!"

"Ah, yes, your Detective Inspector friend," Mycroft paused, "Are you sure he isn't John?"

"Oh no, Lestrade's first name is Graham, Gary, or something. A name beginning with G. Mycroft, I'm going to Scotland Yard, see if they need my assistance, which, let's face it, they always do," Sherlock tied his scarf round his neck and strode out of the room. Mycroft smirked and started to swing his umbrella again, "A name beginning with G, huh?"

\----

When Sherlock had reached Scotland Yard, he found Lestrade easily. He was at his desk, talking on the phone to someone. Some time later, he put down the phone and turned to Sherlock.

"Lestrade. Any cases for me?"

"No, 'fraid not Sherlock," Lestrade bit into a doughnut.

"Come on, Graham, there has to be something."

"It's Greg."

"What is?" Sherlock was puzzled.

"My name. And there is a body in St Barts you can take a look at, ask Miss Hooper, he's 51, name's Julian. He took a bad hit to the head from his wife, Jane, and it killed him."

"Your name is Greg?" Sherlock asked incredulously and smirked.

"What's so funny?"

"I know someone who's been looking desperately for a Greg recently," he started to walk out of the room.

"What?" Greg's face lit up, "Who?"

"Oh, no one, you wouldn't know him," Sherlock waved at Lestrade and disappeared from view.

"Is his name Mycroft?" Lestrade whispered, looking longingly at his arm on which the name was written.

\----

Sherlock arrived at St Barts and began to examine the body. It was boring, mundane work and he would've rather been on a proper, fresh, new case but Lestrade didn't have one so this would have to do.

He made a few deductions about the body, sending them in a rather large text so he didn't have to go and see Lestrade again later.

He sat in the lab again, examining a chemical compound because the boredom was taking over and he didn't want to have to start shooting the wall in Mycroft's house yet.

A man by the name of Mike Stamford had approached him when he was entering the building, a kindly chap who had just wanted to talk. In this time, Sherlock had disclosed that he was looking for a flat mate, male, and was certain that Stamford would be returning later in the day. Hopefully the flat mate would be nice - Mycroft had been an awful person to live with, he wanted the person he was going to share his new flat, 221B Baker Street, to be the complete opposite of his brother.

Sure enough, Mike Stamford came through the door later that afternoon, with a man who was definitely promising as a flat mate. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and stood in a military like position, holding himself straight. He was beautiful. He glanced around, said, "Bit different from my day," and chuckled with Mike. 

By different from my day? Doctor, Army Doctor, trained at Barts.

"This is an old friend of mine, John Watson," Mike introduced.

Sherlock's world stopped. John Watson. John. John. This was his soulmate, surely. 

Sherlock cast a curious glance towards the blond. He really was beautiful. Those eyes turned to Sherlock and Sherlock stared right back. They shared an intense stare for at least three minutes, Stamford looking on, completely weirded out.

"Sherlock Holmes," He stuck out his hand, revealing the name that said 'John' on his wrist. John did the same. Written on John's wrist was the name 'Sherlock'. 

"Oh my...oh my god, you two are..you two are..." Mike fangirled.

"Soulmates," John and Sherlock finished his sentence, again looking into eachother' eyes.

Mystrade Bonus:  
Mycroft approached the Detective Inspector not shortly after a case. He swung his umbrella as he watched the grey haired man push through the crowd. The publicity of his little brother would never cease to amaze him. How the general public could actually tolerate Sherlock was unbelievable.

"Detective Inspector." Mycroft called out to the man. The tired man stopped and said, "I won't be taking any questions, thanks."

"No, Inspector, I wanted to introduce myself." Lestrade stopped. He looked at the man, who was holding up a pass, a pass that belonged to the Government, and immediately backtracked himself.

"Oh my god, Mr Holmes, I'm so sorry, it's been a long day and I didn't recognise you, not that I've ever spoken to you before in my life, I'm babbling aren't I? Sorry. My name is Greg Lestrade, you must be-"

"Mycroft Holmes. It's a pleasure." Mycroft pulled up his suit jacket to reveal his wrist. Greg Lestrade looked up at him in fear and he gradually started to smile.

"My little brother is going to be extremely annoyed." 

~~~~~

"So let me get this straight," Sherlock let go of John's hand and placed his own two hands on Lestrade's shoulders, "Your soulmate is my brother?"

"Mycroft Holmes is indeed my soulmate, yes," Lestrade beamed.

"And you decide to drop that bomb now? That your soulmate's name is Mycroft? Not, I don't know, when you first met me? I asked you if you had met a John, you looked around and couldn't find John Watson so obviously you didn't find my soulmate, and the whole time you knew me, you could have said the words, "Mycroft is the name of my soulmate?" And I would, after laughing my head off and then feeling slightly sympathetic for you, actually arrange a meeting between the two of you?" Sherlock asked, incredulous.

"Erm, yes, sorry about that, Sherlock," Lestrade looked around for something, spotted it, and started walking over to whatever it was. "Bye Johnlock." 

It turned out that the thing was actually Mycroft, who was smiling and holding the ever present umbrella. 

John and Sherlock shouted abuse towards Lestrade, complaining that, "JUST BECAUSE WE ARE SOULMATES DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN COMBINE OUR NAMES TOGETHER!" And Sherlock decided that in retaliation that he would shout after them, "MYSTRADE? HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT, HUH?"

And Lestrade would smirk and walk up to Mycroft, and say, "I don't know about you, but I find that amazing."

John turned to Sherlock and said, "I don't know why we complain. Johnlock is the best thing that ever could have happened to me."

"Oh I agree, but let's continue the facade of hating it....oh god I can't watch that how am I ever going to get used to that?" Sherlock's face was disgusted as he watched 'Mystrade' kiss.

"You'll have to, love. They aren't going anywhere, in fact it will probably just get worse and worse," John reminded him.

"Well if they are, then why can't we?" Sherlock murmured, smiling evilly.


End file.
